godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/とある科学のゴッドイーター (Toaru Kagaku No Goddo Itta) - 2: Unwanted Visitors
とある科学のゴッドイーター Toaru Kagaku No Goddo Itta Unwanted Visitors ---- After few days the high schooler and the nun found the mysterious person. That person is lying on a bed with bandages wrapping all over his body, in a certain hospital. "Unnnhhh......". That indicates the mysterious guy is waking up. "Where.... Am.... I?". That's the first question come out. The mysterious person look around the room and try to stand up but unable to do so. The doctor in his room noticed. "Don't move, your injuries are bad". The frog faced doctor ordered the mysterious guy to stay on the bed. The mysterious person give a silent reaction when the doctor revealed his face. "....... Where am I?". The same question from earlier. "Your're in Academy City...". The frog faced doctor give the answer to the question. "... And you don't have a database in the server. Where you come from?". The doctor asked the mysterious guy a question. ".... Database?". The mysterious person want a explanation on what that is. The doctor sits on the chair beside the bed. "Everyone in the city have a database. Database serve as a identity card". The doctor gives an explanation on what database is. "I see...". The mysterious person understands the explanation. "My name is Ken and I'm from Far East". The mysterious person introduces. "Far East?". The doctor confused by that. "Nevermind that, I need to go now. I got a lot of work to do". The doctor stands up and left the room. ---- "What the hell happen.... ?". Ken questions on happen after the fight. "...... Am I dead?". Add Ken while staring at the window. Few hours later, 2 footsteps is coming to Ken's room. "We're coming in". They barged in while Ken is eating a slice of apple. "Oh, you're awake". The young man realize that Ken have awoken. "Who are you two?". Ken asked who are they. "Wrong room?". Add Ken. "We the one found you and bring you here". The young man explains and then sit on the stool. "Anyway, Im Kamijou Touma. A level 0". The young man introduce himself to Ken. "Level.... 0?". Ken is somewhat confused by his explanation. "You don't know? Acadamy City is where espers live and they graded based on level. Level 5 being the strongest". Touma give some explanation on the topic. "Most espers are students though". Add Touma. "..... How many of them?". Ken asked another question. "Hmmm...... around 90%? The total population is approx 2.3 millions". Touma gives the answer. ".........". Ken is amazed on how many people in the city. "Index, introduce yourself". Touma asked the nun to tell her name. "My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Index for short". The nun introduce herself. "Ummm..... is that even a name?". Ken kinda weirded out by her name. "It is!". Index told Ken that is her real name. "Sure.........". Ken doesn't agree with her. "Anyway, my name is Ken. Nice to meet you two". Ken finally introduce himself to both of them. In the midst of talking, there is a ruckus near the hospital. "There's something going on outside". Ken told to Touma and Index that something is happening. "Huh? I cant hear anything". Touma told Ken that he didnt hear anything. "Maybe the window blocking the sound...". Touma goes open the window. Sirens and gun shots can be hear. Then, a loud roar can be hear. "W-what was that? That sounded like a tiger...". Touma questions the roar he heard just now. "Aragami!". Ken shouts. When the two turn their attention to Ken, he already changed his clothing. He then push Touma out of the way and jump through the window. "Hey! This is the 10th floor!!". Touma look out at the window again and see Ken is falling down. Ken land on the ground like nothing happens and start running. "What on Earth is he?". Touma question Ken's true identity. "Touma, lets go and chase him!". Suggests Index. "Yeah, lets go!". Touma agrees with Index's idea and start running toward the stair case. At the location here the roar was last heard. Cars on fire, few Anti-Skills knocked out or dead. The scene was like an action movie. "This creature is not affected by the shots!". An Anti-Skills giving reports on the situation. "Roger that. We will continue to try suppressing the creature". The guy received an order. "Listen here! Suppress the creature until back ups arrive!". The Anti-Skill unit told the rest of the men that the order he received. The creature gives a loud roar and jump on a Anti-Skill unit. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!". He screamed out of his life. Ken came out from an alley and jump kick the creature. "Are you okey?". Ken asked the guy's condition. "W-what are you doing here?! Its dangerous, get away from here!". The saved man ordered Ken to get out from there. "That creature is impervious to any kind of attacks". Ken told the guy that creature have no weakness what so ever. "How the hell we supose to kill it then?!". Asked the guy after hearing that. "Explaining takes forever". Ken gives a short answer. The creature standing up on it's feet again. Then, it immediately jump on Ken but he countered the creature and it went flying. Then, Ken put his hand on the ground and spikes start erupting along the road until it screwer the creature. "You said that creature is impervious to attacks?!". The guy question Ken's action. "Bahh, whatever". The guy shift his helmet. "We going to clean up the place. You better go away before the rest of Anti-Skill come". The guy ordered Ken to leave the area. "Alright...". Ken replied and start heading back to the hospital. Touma and Index found Ken. "I killed it, few guys got hurt by it though". Before Touma was able to talk, Ken already told that he finished the job. ".... It?". Asked Touma about "it". "I have a lot of things to explain, arent I?". Ken just realized what is going on. "Let's head back to the hospital". Ken urge them to get back at the hospital he was in. ←Previous Chapter Next Chapter→ Category:Blog posts Category:Crossover Fanfic